Clash!! Heracles-un
| Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Master | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 2888 | Beli1 = 9551 | Title1 = -un | Quest2 = Clash !! Heracles-un | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Ultimate | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 6494 | Beli2 = 59539 | Title2 = Hero of the Forest | Manuals = }} Notes *This Raid was announced May 8th, and first launched May 13th. *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear. *Limited-Time Event. *40 Stamina is a 100% drop rate for Heracles-un. How to Beat Clash!! Heracles-un FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Heracles is a tanky unit. Meaning, there's a tipping point where this boss goes from very difficult to very easy depending on your damage output. -based teams tend to be the most straight forward, Slasher teams with Mihawk's health cut can easily beat it once you know the strategy, and Blackbeard teams are just broken where you basically always win for this stage! Trivia: it is common for Clash!! Heracles-un to be followed by Clash!!_Usopp-un Recommended Captains *Blackbeard: Probably the easiest captain to clear this level. However, you must have a MAX or near MAX special in order to use BB's special on Heracles-un. *Dark King Rayleigh *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea *Flower Sword Vista *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: Try and get his special close to MAX to help with the Stage 5 mob. *Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King or Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third *Nami Happiness Punch: No special requirements other than make sure you bring a stall unit to let a team go to work. *Red Flag X Drake: Stall on the first round to get your health low and Usopp special up. After that, cruise through the level. *Sengoku the Buddha *Whitebeard Recommended Support Units *Blackbeard Teams :*Absalom of the Graveyard: While a somewhat weaker unit, he's a good F2P shooter that can buy some time with his special. Very useful for Blackbeards who have a higher cooldown. :*Little Oars Jr. Charging!: Huge amount of HP and a really useful special if you have the time to stall. Oars is a great Shooter to add to the mix. :*Franky Frankenstein: His special will be ready for Blackbeard round without any special cooldown requirements! :*Tony Tony Chopper Post-Rampage: For teams, his special is ready at 15 turns which really helps clear Heracles for double Blackbeard teams. * Units :*Gecko Moria Warlord of the Sea: You'll need an orb manipulator or two for Heracles as he decreases chances of getting an orb. Moria is a great unit but other manipulators will work just as well if you don't have him ready. :*Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra: See Slasher Section for reasons :*Nami Voyage Dream: World Map: While her orb boosting is useful, she's outclassed by Doflamingo. However, her 15 turn cooldown is worth it for those without MAX Doffys. You'll need an orb manipulator as you will have a lower chance of getting an orb due to the preemptive. :*Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea: See Slasher Section for reasons *Slasher Units :*Daz Bones, Convict Mr. 1: Great for Slasher teams to reduce damage as well as have a small burst round attack to quickly start the stage. :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: The king of Slasher teams as always. :*Koza Rebel Leader: Great for a burst round against Heracles. :*Mr. 3 Extra Special Candelabra: Mr. 3 is not a terrible choice to delay the first round of forest creatures before Heracles-un's first enrage. :*Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea: His special is useful for clearing the stage 5 mob with Mihawk teams. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Useful for both delaying the Time Delay round as well as Heracles-un after his enrage on his first turn. Recommended Sockets Level 2 anti-lock is preferred though not required. As usual, matching orbs and cooldown reduction sockets only help. Recommended Teams unit (Franky Frankenstein or Absalom of the Graveyard for example) }} unit * Activate Mihawk Special first (important) then BB special }} leads | CapImage = F0221.png | CapLink = Nami Happiness Punch | Sub1Image = F0408.png | Sub1Link = Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea | Sub2Image = F0210.png | Sub2Link = Nico Robin | Sub3Image = F0255.png | Sub3Link = Flower Sword Vista | Sub5Image = F0015.png | Sub5Link = Usopp Usopp Golden Pound | FriendImage = F0645.png | FriendLink = Ice Witch Whitey Bay | ShipImage = Thousand Sunny thumb.jpg | ShipLink = Thousand Sunny | Tips = *Thousand Sunny MAX *Rare Recruit units can be replaced with any hard hitting unit. *Doffy can be brought instead of Vista *Captains can be replaced to be a double Red Flag X Drake team. }} 40 Stamina Walkthrough | 2HP = ~70,000 hp ~80,000 hp ~70,000 hp | 2AttackPattern = Attacks for 4,632 every 2 turns Attacks for 5,596 every 2 turns Attacks for 3,696 ever turn | 3Image = Clash Heracles - 3.png | 3Enemies = Yellow Daimyo Turtle and Yellow Plated Lobster | 3Tips = This will be your last stage to really stall and where we'd recommend spending most of your time to avoid complications with round 2. Take out the turtles slowly while minimizing your damage. Don't move into the next round until Usopp has 2 turns of cooldown left on his special or if you plan on using Kid you must have 2 turns of cooldown on his special. With Usopp plans for the next stage, your Mihawk specials should be ready in 6 turns, Blackbeard specials ready in 7, and Usopp ready in 2 turns when attacking to leave this stage! If you don't plan to Usopp on the next stage (using Kid or Calgara to clear) you need 3 turns for Mihawk and 4 turns for Blackbeard. Don't bother searching for orbs as the preemptive on the next round changes all your orbs to . | 3Boss = Yellow Daimyo Turtle Yellow Plated Lobster | 3HP = 10 hp 10 hp | 3AttackPattern = Attack for 3,000 every 2 turns Attacks for 4,500 every 4 turns | 4Image = Clash Heracles - 4.png | 4Enemies = Sea Horses and Crab | 4Tips = Use your stage 4 plan here. We'd recommend you Usopp immediately to stall. Take out the Seahorses slowly. Stall on the crab if necessary. Alternatively, you can use Kid or Calgara to wipe out the seahorses and then just kill the crab if you don't need to stall. Your Mihawk specials should be ready in 2 turns before leaving. Blackbeard specials should be ready in 3 since you'll have one free round of attack. You must have more than 70.000 hp to survive a full onslaught from the forest friends. If you have less you'll have to take some out before they attack. | 4Boss = Seahorses Sea Stallion Crab | 4HP = 8 hp 8 hp 20 hp | 4AttackPattern = Preemptively changes all your orbs to Locks a random unit for 1 turn. Hits for 2,752 every turn Locks a unit for 7 turns, hits for 3,992 every 2 turns Attacks for 4,590 every 3 turns | 5Image = Clash Heracles - 5.png | 5Enemies = Heracles-un Hero of the Forest + Forest Friends | 5Tips = For ALL teams, do NOT activate Usopp GP on your first turn!!! If you are running the double stall slasher team, activate your one turn staller first. Attack normally. After Heracles enrages on the next turn, activate Usopp GP. Continue to attack normally until Heracles is close to 20% health. Activate your orb boost and attack boosters to take Heracles out. For Blackbeard teams, first change your target to Heracles and use all 6 units to attack him normally. All the forest friends attack you and on the next turn your Blackbeard special will be ready. Activate your Blackbeard specials. Everyone will be dead except for a sliver left on Heracles. Use any other damage specials that are ready and kill off Heracles without letting him attack again. For all other rainbow teams, activate any multi-unit special to hurt the forest friends and take them out if possible. If you have a MAX Thousand Sunny it will also work wonders to clear out all the units around Heracles. Use Usopp GP after Heracles enrages, and continue to attack Heracles until he's just above 20% health. Use your burst round units to take Heracles out! | 5Boss = Heracles-un Hero of the Forest South Bird and Forest Residents Kung Fu Dugong Faithful Apprentice | 5HP = 1,680,000 hp 48,000 hp 44,000 hp | 5AttackPattern = Preemptively decreases the chances of receive an orb or for 3 turns. Changes all your orbs randomly. All friends start on a 1 turn cooldown while Heracles starts on a 2 turn cooldown. On the first turn, all friends attack. Attacks every for 3,030 and attacks for 4,160 damage. After, Heracles enrages the entire squad and clears all debuffs. Turn 2) hits for 7,476 damage. Turn 3) heals for 50,000. Turn 4) attacks for 6,228 damage. He then loops turns 2-4 Under 20%, will lock 3 random units and heals 20% of his total HP. Attacks every 2 turns for 3,030 damage. Attacks every 2 turns for 4,160 damage. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:24 Hour Events Category:Clashes